The Day We Find Love
by Tasia
Summary: Jonny got a call from Allison (a character of mine ). Jessie found out and got mad at him. What would he do?


Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Questors. They're owned by Hanna-Barbera, Doug Wildey... Did I leave anyone out?  
  
Category/Rated: Romance/G  
  
-----  
  
THE DAY WE FIND LOVE by Tasia & Acis  
  
"Jess... Listen to me!" Jonny yelled at her.  
  
"No!!!" she yelled back.  
  
"That girl meant nothing to me!!! Jess..." He tried to kiss her but she moved away from him.  
  
"Ding-dong," the bell rang. Race opened the door. He saw Estella stood in front of him, he gave her a tight embrace. It had been 3 years since Race and Estella got back together. They planned to move to England to start a new life together. And they wanted Jessie to come with them. If she wanted to...  
  
"Race, where are Jonny and Jessie?" Estella asked him curiously. "I think they're somewhere in the house..." Race joked. "Hadji, can you please call them out?" Race ordered him to go. "Sure thingie, Race..." Hadji replied weakly. Hadji tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked on the door continuously until either of them opened the door.  
  
"My friends, can I come in?" Hadji asked but he heard no sound, but then Jessie opened it.  
  
"Yes Hadj?" she answered weakly. "Your mom, Estella, came. She's in the living room and she's wanting you right now."  
  
Jonny and Jessie came out of the room. They were unfacing each other. Still mad from the fight. They walked through the empty hall silently. When Jessie and Jonny got into the living room, Estella called Jessie and they went to the dining room. They talked quietly, so the rest of the Quest Team couldn't hear what they said.  
  
When Jessie heard the news, she almost fell unconcious. She would have to leave Maine tomorrow with Race and Estella. She was happy for her parents, but leaving Jonny was also hard.  
  
After their talked, Estella told the Quest Team, including Bandit, that they would leave tomorrow at 10:00 P.M.. Dr. Quest heard the phone rang. He answered it, "Jonny, somebody's looking for you... I think her name is... Allison. Yea... Allison."  
  
Jonny answered the phone. Jessie's heart was beating hard. She changed her mind drastically. She wanted to leave The Quest Compound right away. She couldn't face it anymore. She was sure that she would be happy in England.  
  
"So, she was asking you to the Victory Dance, right?" Jessie asked jealously. "No.. she was asking for the science homework. She wasn't sure with her answers," said Jonny, lying. He didn't want Jessie to be mad at him, twice. Jessie could hardly believe him, but she didn't want to get into another fight with Jonny. She was tired having another one.  
  
-----  
  
Jessie, Estella, and Race were ready with their suitcases in the morning. Dr. Quest gave Jessie and Estella each a big hug then he shook Race's hand. "Good luck, Race..." Dr. Quest showed a blue face. Jonny looked at him. He knew he would be lonely without Race and Jessie. Jonny thought that his father could no longer do more expeditions without them. No more fun, Jonny thought. Then he embraced Jessie, tightly. He would miss her, too. Then he embraced Race. Hadji also showed a sad-blue face after he hugged Race and Jessie.  
  
When they heard the announcement for them to board the plane, Jonny, Dr. Quest, and Hadji waved at them.  
  
-----  
  
A YEAR LATER  
  
It's been 1 year since Jessie was away. During this time, Jonny felt lonely and bored. So was Dr. Quest. He was sure that Jessie wasn't mad at him anymore. He knew it from the emails he had received from her. But the last time he checked his mail was months ago. He had his laptop sold because his father's company was bankrupted, therefore somebody had to take over the company. They lived in an old apartment close to Maine. Jonny broke up with Allison a few days after his father's company was bankrupted. Jonny had no money left, not at all. He just figured out that Allison was just a stupid, half-wit, bitchy girl who really loved RICH GUYS. All of the sudden, Jonny's thought was disturbed by Dr. Quest's question. He asked, "How was your school today?"  
  
"As usual..." was Jonny's reply. Now, Jonny went to public school. He couldn't afford to pay for some private schools.  
  
Jonny asked his dad, Dr. Quest, for permission to go back to his school with his same old reason: I forgot my backpack. He was actually thinking to browse around his school. He had decided that he needed some fresh air. He went around for a few minutes, then a thought flowed on his mind, what was it that I was trying to do??? He thought hardly. He remembered, he wanted to check his email so badly.  
  
He found out that he had THOUSANDS of mails. He went through them one by one, but he only saw emails from LifeMinders.com that said, "Jonny, do you wanna make your life better?". This mail made Jonny thought about his life. He was kind of angry. He blocked the email sender then he went through to continue checking his mail, but again saw none from anybody he knew, but at the very bottom of the page, he found a mail from Jessie, sent  
  
in February 14, 2000 with subject, "Happy Valentine's Day". He remembered that that day was February 14, 2000. He opened the mail. Its attachment on the mail automatically downloaded itself. It was a song. It said:  
  
Don't you worry, I don't mean to make you sad  
  
My tears will soon be over with your conscience  
  
Clear for a new life ahead  
  
Don't be sorry, I really need to hear the truth  
  
But the only thing I'm asking, coz' I need you to remember me  
  
As the only one who set you free  
  
Maybe time alone will make you see  
  
How deep our love could be...  
  
No, it's never too late...  
  
Coz' I know, this isn't the first time  
  
It won't be the last time  
  
I surrender my soul  
  
Coz' you're always keepin' me waitin'  
  
Anticipatin...  
  
The day we find love once again...  
  
I won't give up while there's a glimmer of a chance  
  
A dream that never ending  
  
Inviting love and a perfect romance  
  
Burning passion, oh baby you're my destiny  
  
But the message I'm receivin' is that your through with me  
  
But I'll be there  
  
Eventhough you tell me you don't care  
  
How could you forget the times we've shared  
  
Don't throw our love away  
  
You know it's never too late...  
  
Coz I know, this isn't a first time  
  
And it won't be the last time  
  
I surrender my soul  
  
Coz' you're always keepin' me waitin'  
  
Anticipatin...  
  
The day we find love once again...  
  
Remember me as the only one who set you free  
  
Maybe time alone will make you see  
  
How deep our love could be  
  
No it's never too late...  
  
Coz' I know this isn't the first time  
  
It won't be the last time  
  
I surrender my soul  
  
Coz' you're always keepin' me waitin'  
  
Anticipatin'...  
  
The day we find love...  
  
Once again...  
  
Jonny sobbed, but then he remembered that he hasn't read the message yet. Thus he turned off the attachment then clicked on the subject once again to read the message. It said,   
  
"Jonny, I was having a great time in London. But I could hardly live without you. My mom and dad agreed that you, Dr. Quest, and Hadji, and maybe Bandit could live with us. Hopefully you could. I've sent Dr. Quest a letter with   
  
this same message on it in about 10 days ago. And, he replied me. He said alright. Did he tell you about this? Anyway, the plane will pick you, Dr. Quest, and Hadji, and Bandit up at 9:00 P.M. on Saturday, February 19, 2000. Don't worry about Bandit. Anyway, see ya there!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Jessie  
  
P.S. Don't forget the date!  
  
P.S.S. And don't forget to pack your stuff, either! Hehe... am I bossy or what?!?! :)"  
  
-----  
  
THE END  
  
© Copyright 2000 Anastasia Budiman & Fransisca Budiman 


End file.
